Blog użytkownika:Liliana1500/Przygoda...
'ZAWIESZONO! '''BEZODWOŁALNIE! *'Dziewczyna ma na imię Tori''' *'Na początku będzie miała 14 lat' *'Jest kuzynką Czkawki, ale ani jedno ani drugie o tym nie wie' *'Rodzice Tori zostali zabici przez Drago' *'Tori mieszka ze smokami na wyspie Nocy' *'Są dwie Nocne Furie' *'Tori i Czkawka są w tym samym wieku' *'Na Berk dzieje się to co w JWS' *'Na razie będę pisała z perspektywy Tori' *'Pogrubiona czcionka to myśli' *'Język smoków będzie zaznaczane ''kursywą' '''To tyle! Zapraszam do czytania i SZCZEREGO komentowania.' Cześć! Jeste Tori. Mam 14 lat. Mieszkam na wyspie nocy. Jestem sama... co ja wygaduję nie jestem sama jest ze mną moja najlepsz przyjaciółka Beauty! Dodam że jest smoczycą z gatunku Nocna Furia! Nie mam nikogo poza nią! Jak miałam dwa lata moją mamę zabił Drago Krwawdoń. Przez to co zrobił 12 lat temu jest moim najwiękrzyn wrogiem! Ta pewnie myślicie sobie: A kto by się bał takiej małolaty! czy coś w tym stylu! Wszyscy boją się smoków! A to moi przyjaciele! Jedyni! Gdyby nie oni pewnie płakałabym po stracie rodziców przez te 12 lat. Jak wyglądam? Mam kasztanowe włosy. Jestem Niezbyt wysoka. Mam szmaragdowo - zielone oczy. Noszę Czarne getry i czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw. I wsumie nic więcej! Moja mama nazywała się Anabella. I była bardzo ładna. Nie pamiętam dużo. Mojego ojca nie pamiętam, bo zginą jak miałam rok. Pamiętam też że mama miała siostrę. Chyba....A tak już wiem Valkę. Nie znam jej, a ona mnie, Chyba. Może ją kiedyś spotkam? Wyspa Nocy to zamieszkana przez smoki wyspa. Dlaczego na niej mieszkam? Bo dzięki Beauty i Jej przyjacielowi żyję! Gdzyby mnie nie porwali zginęłabym jak mama! Rok temu na jakiejś wyspie zrobiłam sobie siodło, bo często latam na Beauty.Jesteśmy bardzo szybkie! Mam18 lat. Trzy lata temu przyjaciel Beauty znikną. Martwiłą się o niego i to bardzo! Latamy sobie teraz i widzimy jak Dagur(Nasz wróg) zaatakował jakomś wyspę! Mają smoki, ale przegrywają! Cóż musimy im pomóc. Podleciałyśmy tam! I niedowierzenie był tam przyjaciel Beauty -Szczerbatek! Mam siłę więc mimo iż jestem bez broni to im pomogę! Rozwaliłyśmy kilka statków i z impetem wylądowałyśmy obok Dagura, który walczył z jakimś chłopakiem w moim wieku chyba. Zeskoczyłam z Beauty i pomogłam chłopakowi który już leżał na ziemi patrząc na chcącego go zabić Dagura. Dagur zaczął oczywiście rozmową! (D) No proszę! Kogo my tu mamy (T)'Zamknij się Dagur! '(D) '''No proszę jaka zadziorna! '''Nie wytrzymałam dłużej! Przywaliłam mu w twarz tak że aż się wywalił! Kopnęłam go kilkakrotnie i wściekła dodałam (T) Coś mówiłeś?! Wystraszony szybko wstał i zaczął biec w stronę statków krzycząc (D)'Odwrót!!! '(T)'''Nawet nie sądziłam że potrafi tak szybko biegać! '''Pomoogłam wstać chłopakowi (T)'Wszystko Ok? '(CH)'Tak! Dzięki! Znasz go? '(T) No niestety tak! Podszedł do nas wiking, chyba wódz (W)'''Kim jesteś? '''Spytał potężnym głosem (T) Jestem Tori, przelatywałam tędy i zobaczyłam walkę. Więc postanowiłam pomóc Odparłam, widać że mi nie ufa (CH) 'Pomogła mi, gdyby ni ona walka pewnie jeszcze by trwała i... i ja bym już nie żył '(W) Na prawdę (CH) 'Mówię przecież! '(W) 'W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc Tori! Jest już późno może zostaniesz? Na pewno jesteś zmęczona. Twój smok na pewno też! '(T)'Dziękuję, ale nie. Muszę już wracać na swoją wyspę! '(W) 'No cóż. Dziękuję za pomoc! I zawsze będziemy cię mile gościć w naszych skromnych progach '(T)'Dziękuję '(CH) Dziękuję za ocalenie życia Tori (T) Nie ma za co! Mam już Dagura serdecznie dość! Podziękowali mi jeszcze raz i odleciałam. Po chwili usłyszałam że ktoś za mną leci. Odwróciłam się i okazało się że to te chłopak! (T)'Co tu robisz? '(CH)'Chciałem cię zapytać gdzie spotkałaś tę nocną furię? '(T) Właściwie to mogę cię zapytać o to samo! (CH) 'Co?! '(T) 'No to! To jest Beauty! A ty latasz na jej przyjacielu! Bała się o niego! '(CH)'Był na wyspie, bo... Trochę głupie... zes...trzeliłem go! Potem się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem, a odkąd mój ojciec zaakceptował smoki wszystko wygląda tak '(T) 'To dlatego nie przyleciał! '(CH) 'Na to wygląda '(T) 'A powiesz jak Ci na imię? '(CH) 'Czkawka '(T) Czkawka, na pewno się jeszcze zobaczymy, Beauty będzie chciała się widywać ze Szczerbatkiem! Ale teraz.... Cześć! (CZ) '''Cześć! '''Czkawka jest miły! Ale jestem głupia! Mogłam się zapytać co to zawyspa! To tak wygląda tak wstępnie! Piszcie w komach czy podobało wam się! Czkawka wydaje mi się znajomy. Nie mam pojęcia czemu! Widzę go pierwszy raz! Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Beauty! (B)Tori! Co z tobą? (T) Nic, Czkawka wydaje mi się znajomy! Tylko NWM czemu! (B) Może widziałaś go kiedyś podczas naszych codziennych lotów? (T) Nie Beauty! Nie o takiej znajomości mówię! Mam wrażenie... Jakbym go znała.. (B) No nie wiem... Skąd mogłabyś go znać? (T) Nie wiem... Ale się dowiem! (B) Oj Tori... Tyle w życiu przeszłaś i jeszcze Ci mało Zaśmiałyśmy się. No ale taka prawda... Tęsknie za rodzicami, ale idę na przód! Boję się, ale przezwyciężam lęk. Często się śmieję, nawet gdy mi źle. Nie mogę patrzeć w tył. To mnie spowalnia, spowalnia tak samo jak myślenie o tym o było... (T) Jutro tam lecimy! (B) Co?! (T) Myślałam że chcesz zobaczyć się ze szczerbatkiem? (B) Yyy No pewnie że chce! (T) Moja mała Beauty! '' ''(B) Serio? Mała? I kto tu jest mały? Co? Powiedziała stając na tylnych łapach (T) 'Co z tego smoczyska wyrośnie (B) Mówiłaś coś? (T) Co?! Nie, nie wydaje ci się. To co? Dobranoc! (B) Dobranoc Toriiiiiiii... '''Ziewnęła... Taaa Ziewnięcie Nocnej Furii. To jest coś(Wytłumaczenie:doleciały na swoją wyspę!)'' Rano obudziłam się przed świtem. Poszłam złowić trochę(Czyli bardzo dużo) ryb dla mojej mordki. Mordki która się zaraz obudzi. Złowiłam conajmniej sto ryb. Ułożyłam patyki na ognisko i po chwili przyszła moja gadzinka. rozpaliła ogień i zabrała się za jedzenie. A ja za pieczenie. Po śniadamiu poszłyśmy pobiegać. (T) I co wracamy i lecimy! Nie? (B) <3 No pewnie! Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania (T) Ze Szczerbatkiem (B) Yhym! (T) No dobra! Lecimy! Zaczęła biec i ja za nią jak w ogień! Przed jej startem złapałam się siodła i wskoczyłam na swoją przyjaciółke. Po drodze powiedziałam jednemu smokowi żeby poleciał do Szczerbatka i mu pwiedział że spotkamy się w lesie. Kilkanaście minut później byłyśmy. I Szczerbatek już tam był... Niestety nie sam. Chociaż dowiem się może, co to za wyspa poznam ich bliżej... © 'To ty! '(T) Z tego co wiem ta tak... to ja © 'Szczerbatek nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu jak poleciałyście! '(T) No tak! Obiecałyśmy mu że się zobaczymy... Tak? Po chwili leżałam n ziemi przygwożdżona przez Szczerbatka (T) Złaź za mnie ty gadzie ty © '''Wszystko OK? '''Pomógł mi wstać (T) 'Tak, dzięki! Czy on tak zawsze? '© 'Tak, niestety tak. Chociaż ja zawsze kończę cały w ślinie, która '(T,C) 'Się nie spiera '(T) 'Ta, skądś to znam! Czkawka, powiesz mi co to za wyspa? '© 'Tori To wyspa Berk '(T) 'Słyszałam kiedyś o tej wyspie! '© 'Na prawdę? '(T) Tak, Moja mama... Kiedyś mi o niej mówiła... © Toja mama zgadza się żebyś podróżowała? (T) Moja... Moja mama nie... Nie żyje... © 'Przepraszam... Nie wiedziałem... '(T) Spokojnie! Przyzyczaiłam się do tego że mam tylko Beauty © 'Wiesz... Moją mamę porwał smok jak byłem mały... Tata mówi że ją zjadł... '(T) 'Przepraszam, ale w to nie wierze! A wiesz jak wyglądał ten smok? '© Tata mówi że był bardzo duży i miał dwie pary sprzydeł, był pomarańczowy, Z tego co pamięta z tej nocy (T) 'Znam, tego smoka '© '''Na prawdę? Bo wiesz, w naszej Księdze Smoków nie ma tego smoka! '''Wyciągnęłam z mojego siodła mój szkicownik i węgiel (T) 'To patrz! Jak mówiłeś jest pomarańczowy, To są jego skrzydła, choć nie zawsze użwya wszystkich, To jegoo głowa, i ogon. '© 'Wow... A jaka to rasa? '(T) ' Stormcutter '© 'Pierwszy raz słyszę o takim smoku! '(T) 'I jak mówiłam Chmuroskok nie zjadłby owcy, a co dopiero człowieka! '© 'Chmurooskok? Imię tego smoka? '(T) 'Yhym! Ile masz lat? '© '18, A ty? '(T) 'Też mam 18! '© 'Wiesz... muszę iść! Moja dziewczyna chciała, żebym jej w czymś pomógł, idziesz ze mną? '(T) 'Na chwilę mogę iść '© 'Chyba Ci się nigdzie nie śpieszy? '(T) 'No, nie '© To chodź! Pociągnął mnie za rękę i pobiegł w stronę wyspy. Przed wioską zwolnił i mnie puścił. © Chodź! To już blisko! (T) '''No przecież idę! '''Zatrzymał się przy jednym domu i zaczął rozmawiać z ładną blondynką karmiącą śmiertnika © 'Astrid, To jest Tori! Chyba słyszałaś, wczoraj nam pomogła w walce z Dagurem '(A) 'No tak, słyszłam. A ięc Tori, co cię sproadza na Berk? '(T) ' sumię to przyleciałam tu ze zględu na Szczerbatka! '(A) 'Dlaczego? '(T) 'Bo Szczerbatek to najlepszy przyjaciel mojej smoczycy '(A) 'Czy to jest... Nocna Furia? '(T) '''Tak! To jest Beauty '''Moja przyjaciółka zaczęła się łasić do Astrid (A) 'Jest podobna do Szczerbatka z harakteru! '© Taaa... Trochę się z tobą zgodzę (A) A właściwie, dlaczego nam pomogłaś... No wiesz... wczoraj? (T) 'To proste! Nienawidzę Dagura! Szczerze go nienawidzę! Zastanawiam się czemu go jeszcze nie zabiłam... Miałam tyle okazji! '(C,A) Na serio? (T) 'Tak! Co jakiś tydzień, może dwa z nim walczę! '(C,A) 'Wow! '(T) 'Ocknijcie się! '© Już, już (A) 'Dobra, pomożecie mi? '© 'Pewnie! Tylko w czym? '(A) 'Wichura ma ranne skrzydło, a ja nie bardzo umiem je odkazić. Więc muszę iść po Gothi i mam dziurę w dachu! '© 'Zajmiemy się dziurą. Wiezmę Śledzika i Smarka do pomocy i pójdzie szybko! '(T) 'Nie musisz iść do... tej.... '(A) 'Gothi! '(T) 'Właśnie! Gothi! Ja mogę zerknąć na skrzydło Wichurki. Smoki mi ufają, a ja się na nich znam! '(A) '''Na prawdę? '''Powiedziała to takim słodkim, niedowierzającym i smutnym głosem, że chciało mi się ją p prostu przytulić! (T) 'Tak! Nie martw się o Wichurkę, jest w dobrych rękach! weź Beauty i pomóż chłopakom. Zawołam Cię jak skończę. '(A) '''Dziękuję! '''Wsiadła na Beauty i podleciała do trzech smoków. (T) Cześć Wichurka. Opatrze ci skrzydło. Dobrze? (W) Dziękuję Tori! (T) Nie ma za co mała! Aha! Opatrze Ci to i jak nie będziesz ruszać skrzydłem to jutro powinnaś już móc latać! Ale bez przesady! (W) To świetnie! Ał! (T) Przepraszam, już skończyłam! Do jutra nie ruszaj tym skrzydłem (W) Dziękuję (T) 'Astrid!? '(A) 'Tak? '(T) 'Już skończyłam! To nic poważnego. Jak nie będzie ruszała tym skrzydłem do jutra, to powinna móc już latać... '(A) 'To świetnie! Dziękuję! '(T) '''Nie ma za co! '''Po chwili podleciał Czkawka © 'Dach już naprawiony! '(T) 'To... Ja już będę lecieć... '© 'Czemu? '(T) 'Obiecałam coś komuś... I po prostu muszę lecieć... '(A) '''Dziękuję... '''I poleciałam! Leciałyśmy w ciszy, którą przerwała Beauty... (B) Co to było? (T) Ale co? (B) ,, Obiecałam coś komuś... Czy coś mnie ominęło? Czy po prostu skłamałaś? (T) Dobrze wiesz, że nie przepadam za towarzystwem... (B) Ludzi, tak, tak. Wiem! Ale nie możesz się tak odizolować! (T) A właśnie, że mogę! Wiesz że smoki, to mój świat! '' ''(B) Tak, wiem... (T) Beauty! Patrz! Co to... jest? (B) Ta Góra lodowa? Nie wiem! Ale trzeba to sprawdzić! '' ''(T) Ostrożnie! Wleciałyśmy przez mały tunel, który znalazłyśmy. Wleciałyśmy do jakby wielkiej jaskini. Były tu smoki, wszystkich gatunków! I... oszołomostrach! Nie widziałam tego smoka od... bardzo, bardzo dawna! Podeszłam do niego. To Alfa! Ja i Beauty podeszłyśmy i się pokłoniłyśmy. Mam bardzo wyczulone zmysły. Usłyszałam, że się ktoś zbliża. Wiedziałam to nim się jeszcze pokazał. Po chwili zza rogu wysła postać w masce i kombinezonie. Za postaią wyszedł smok. Nie byle jaki! To Chmuroskok! Ciekwe kim jest ta postać? Chmuroskok mnie rozpoznał i zaczął się łasić! (T) 'Cześć Chmuroskok! Też się cieszę że cię widzę! (Ch) Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! '(T) '''Latałam, zastanawiałam się gdzie się poodział mój przyjaciel... i odwiedziłam wyspę Berk. '''Postać zaczęła do mnie podchodzić... A się cofać,. (P) 'Byłaś... na... na Berk? '(T) 'T-t tak... '(P) 'Jak tam jest? '(T) Piękna wyspa... Domy, las, piękne widoki, smoki i... Kim jesteś? (P) 'Smoki? Walczą z nimi? Czy mają pokój? '(T) 'Mają pokój... '(P) 'Nie sądziłam że to możliwe... '(T) 'Kim jesteś?! '(P) '''Jestem Valka... '''Valka! Za chwilę zamdleję! Nie! To nie może być prawda! Nie! A może? Tylko co ją obchodzi berk? Zaraz! Czkawka! Jego mamę porwał chmuroskok! Nie wróciła... CZyli... nie.... (T) '''Mama... '''Szepnęłam i zrobiłam się smutna co zauważyła Valka... (V) 'Coś się stało? '(T) '''Moja mama... miała... miała siostrę... '''Teraz i oona zrobiła się niespokojna... Żeby to wszystko sprawdzić, szepnęłam imię mamy... I ona też! (T) 'Czyli jednak... '(V) 'Tori... '(T) 'Czyli mnie znasz... '(V) 'No oczywiście! '(T) '''A jednak... '''Szepnęłam do siebie poraz kolejny (V) 'A jednak co? ''(T) Chmuroskok! Czemu ją porwałeś?! (CH) Byłem pewny, że tu będzie jej lepiej... (T) I miałeś rację! '(V) '''Rozumiesz smoki? '(T) 'Nie tyle że rozumiem... Rozmawiam! '(V) 'Niesamowite! '(T) 'Niesamowite jest to, że mam rodzinę! I to nie tylko Ciocię! '(V) 'Czkawka... '(T) 'Widać, że smutno mu z powodu utraty mamy... '(V) 'Spotkałaś go? '(T) 'Spotkałam i rozmawiałam z nim! I z jego dziewczyną! '(V) 'Dziewczynę? '(T) 'Ma już 18 lat! '(V) 'Skąd wiesz? '(T) 'Mówiłam że z nim rozmawiałam! I z wodzem... To twój mąż, prawda? '(V) 'Tak... skąd... '(T) 'Jak jest ojcem Czkawki, to chyba wiadome! '(V) 'No racja! '(T) 'To kiedy lecimy? '(V) 'Co?! '(T) 'A to że lecimy do mojego kuzynka... Razem! Ucieszy się! Na pewno! '(V) 'No nie wiem... '(T) 'Ale ja tak! Wyruszymy juro rano... '(V) 'No dobrze... Ale będę na razie w masce! To co? Zostaniecie na noc? '(T) 'W sumie to na naszą wyspę leci się trzy godziny... Tak! '(V) 'A przy okazji... Jak Ci się udało ją wytresować? '(T) 'Jak Drago zaatakował naszą wyspę to ona mnie uratowała. Dorastałyśmy razem. Nasza przyjaźń jest wieczna... '(V) 'Chyba ostatnia ze swojego gatunku... '(T) 'Nie! '(V) 'Są jeszcze jakieś inne Nocne Furie? '(T) 'Jedna... '(V) 'Znasz ją? '(T) 'Oczywiście! I nie tylko ja! A właśnie! Powiem Ci jak na Berk zapanował pokój! '(V) 'Jak? '(T) ''' Dwa lata temu, podczas ataku smoków na Berk Twój Syn zestrzelił Nocną Furię, bo chciał pokazać, że nie jest taki za jakiego go uważąją. Że nie jest słabym i bezbronnym, niepotrafiącym walczyć chłopakiem. Lecz kiedy poszedł zabić smoka, zamiast go zabić, zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Ukrywał go, żeby go nie zabili. Stoick kazał mu iść na Smocze Szkolenie. Był najlepszy! Dzięki przyjacielowi. Kiedy wygrał musiał zabić smoka. Lecz zamiast go zabić, chciał go wytresować na oczach całej wioski. Lecz przez Stoicka nie wyszło mu to. Stoick się zdenerwował i uderzył w kraty, to zdenerwowało smoka. Na pomoc przyleciał mu Szczerbatek. Jego smok...(...)Nie chce mi się pisać tego dalej' ...I tak Stoick zaakceptował smoki. '(V) Czyli Czkawka nie ma nogi? '(T) '''Niestety... Jest już późno! '(V) '''Rzeczywiście! Chodź, pójdziemy spać jak chcemy rano wyruszyć... '''I poszłyśmy spać... Rano obudziłam się o wschodzie słońca. Około 5. Chyba wezmę mój kombinezon(Jak Czkawki, Tylko on go nie ma). Jak się pośnieszę to zdąrzę nim obudzi się Valka... Wsiadłam na Beauty i Ruszyłyśmy! Leciałyśmy tak szybko że mijane przez nas smoki traciły równowagę! Po o dziwo godzinie dotarłyśmy na naszą wyspę. Szybko ubrałam kombinezon, maskę i wzięłam piekło. Wracałyśmy z taką samą prędkością. Kiedy weszłyśmy do środka zobaczyłam, że Ciocia się dopiero budzi. Mam szczęście! Obudziła się, a ja zdjęłam maskę. (T) 'Dzień dobry! '(V) 'Dzień dobry Tori! Kiedy wstałaś? '(T) 'Jakieś dwie godziny temu. Poleciałam na moją wyspę się przebrać i wróciłam '(V) 'Aha...To kiedy lecimy? '(T) 'Za chwilę '(V) 'Dobrze... Zaraz będę gotowa '(T) 'Czekam na zewnątrz '(V) '''Dobrze! '''I wyszłam z Churoskokiem i Beauty... (T) Jak myślicie? Jak zareagują? A w szczególności Stoink i Czkawka? (CH) Nie wiem... Ale chyba się ucieszą... (B) Na pewno się ucieszą! (T) Mam nadzieję... (V) 'To co? Lecimy? '(T) Pewnie! (V) 'Jak długo będziemy lecieć? '(T) 'Nie całą godzinę... '(V) '''Aha...Ok '''Resztę drogi spędziłyśmy w ciszy. Gdy już widziałam wyspę odezwałam się... (T) '''Polecimy na plażę! '''I przyśpieszyliśmy... Gdy już zsiadłyśmy z naszych wieszchowców. Na twarzy Cioci widniał strach (T) 'Co się dzieje? '(V) 'Boję się. Boję się jak zareagują! '(T) '''Ja też. Ale życie to ryzyko! Prawda?! To co będzie, to będzie! Nie wrócimy! '''Nie miałam pojęcia, że ktoś nas obserwuje i podsłuchuję! Pewnie bym nie wiedziała, gdyby nie mój słuch. I Krzyknęłam... (T) 'Na Thora! Wyjdźcie z tych krzaków! '© 'skąd wiedziałaś, że tam jestem? Byliśmy cicho! '(T) 'Mam wyczulony słuch... '© Tori... Kto to jest? (T) 'Lepiej niech sama Ci powie.... '(V) '''Cz.. Cz.. Czka.. wka? '''Valka zaczęła podchodzić do Czkawki © 'Czy... Czy ja... Czy ja cię znam...? '(V) '''Nie... Byłeś jescze mały... '''Po chwili zobaczył Chmuroskoka © ''' Stormcutter... '''Szepną... © 'Nie, to nie możliwe... '(T) '''A jednak! '''Mówiąc to pstryknęłam palcami... © 'Ale jak? '(T) 'Mówiłam, że Churoskok by jej nie pożarł! '(V) 'Czemu Chmuroskok miałby mnie pożreć!? '(T) '''Stoick tak powiedział Czkawce... Z resztą on, jak i cała wioska tak myśli... '''Valka zaczęła się śmiać! Jak przestała podeszła jeszcze bliżej Czkawki (V) '''Jak ty wyrosłeś przez te wszystkie lata... A mnie nie było... Tak mi przykro Czkawka... Ale myślałam, że beze mnie będzie Ci lepiej... '''Czkawka zrobił coś czego się Valka nie spodziewała... Przytulił ją! (T) 'Słodko! Ale choćmy do wioski... Do Twojego męża... I ojca... '© '''Tak! Tata na pewno się ucieszy! Chodźcie! '''Szliśmy przez wioskę. Ludzie się na nas dziwnie patrzeli. Jakoś się nie dziwię! Ja mam maskę i strój, więc mnie nie poznają. I myślą, że Valka nie żyje. Nie zdają sobie sprawy, że ich przyjaciółka przechodzi obok nich!. Dotarliśmy do domu wodza. Czkawka otworzył drzwi zobaczyłam przez nie Stoicka. Weszliśmy do środka... (S) 'Czkawka, kto to jest? '© 'To jest Tori tato, a to... Nie uwierzysz! 'Piszcie komy! Są motywujące!/Liliana1500 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach